Field
Embodiments generally relate to methods and apparatuses for delaminating a workpiece by separating a delamination stack and a support substrate.
Description of the Related Art
One phase in electronic device fabrication involves handling and packaging of thin-films used in semiconductor devices, display devices, energy storage devices, solar devices, or other electronic devices. Such devices may be manufactured by utilizing a variety of processes for depositing and removing materials onto a wafer or other substrate.
Electrochemical processes and apparatus have been utilized for patterning, cleaning, and polishing, materials used in semiconductor devices, display devices, and other electronic devices. Electrochemical etching processes have been used to micromachine three-dimensional structures in substrates containing both n-type and p-type silicon regions, to produce porous silicon, and to introduce pores on the surface of silicon substrates. In addition, electropolishing and electrochemical mechanical polishing (ECMP) techniques have been utilized to polish metallic surfaces on substrates by applying an electrochemical potential between the substrate and an electrode in contact with a polishing pad and a chemical reagent.
However, electrochemical techniques have not been fully utilized to process thin-film materials. Generally, the concentrated acids and bases, the high electrical power, and the typical rough handling of substrates in the typical electrochemical process is not conducive to manufacture thin-film materials. Thin-films are generally very difficult to manage or handle, such as when bonding to a substrate or while packaging, since the thin-films are very fragile. The thin-films crack under very small forces. Also, the thin-films are very difficult to move due to their extremely narrow dimensions. The etching process utilized on thin-film materials must be fast in order to obtain high throughput of the overall fabrication process, as well as to reduce the duration in which the thin-film is under undue strain or force.
Therefore, there is a need for improved and efficient methods for delaminating workpieces and apparatuses for delaminating such workpieces by separating a delamination stack from a support substrate so to increase productivity and reduce processing costs.